Sideswipe's Prank
by Miss Hiss
Summary: Sideswipe pulls a prank and it backfire's horridly. It later helps expose what both he and his brother feel towards a certain grouchy bot.There are a few little twists. Ye be warned. under revision -.-
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of this so you can't sue me.

* * *

Oh he knew he was going to be slagged for this, not only by the victim, but by just about everyone that ranked or was attached to the victim, which was all the high ranking bots. Prime, Ironhide, Prowl, his own heck even Jazz wouldn't be able to forgive him for this one for quite awhile. His own twin was having hissy fits over the idea, but he had threatened his perfect golden yellow paint job and a few of his dirty secrets and Sunstreaker was silent about it. Make no mistake he wasn't suicidal for what he was about to pull, no one would be hurt. Well, hopefully no one, meaning himself.

He quickly entered the override accessing codes and manually pushed the door, making sure not to make a sound. (Which in itself was quite a feat for a mech like him)It would be child's play to what he was going to do next. Oh what he was to do next was going to be _The _most dangerous prank that he would ever attempt. This was going to be worth seeing the look on the other mech's face, when he woke up.

He tiptoed over to his victim's berth, and set up a holo-recorder on an inner piece of his armor. He off lined both their weapons carefully trying not to wake his prey. He slowly snuck onto the berth and snuggled as close to the mech as possible. He had to edge the others arm over his waste, risking the other almost waking up twice. He relaxed and waited for the other to come online. He must have dozed off because when he twitched awake the other mech was in the process of coming out of a deep recharge. He quickly onlined his optics and looked at the others face, he made sure to put a tender look on, as the others optics onlined.

His victim's blue optics opened slowly, he lazily looked about him before he froze and looked at me laying next to him "WHAT IN THE FRAGGING PITS!"

"Now is that how you wake up to your lover?" The other mech sputtered.

"LOVER?! YOU !! ... OH PRIMUS NO!!" By now Prowl and the rest of the base had come to investigate what Ratchet was yelling about from his personal quarters, and when he looked in,poor ol' Prowl's CPU had frozen. And everyone else's mouth was hanging open. Ratchet looked puzzled for a moment before realizing that his arm was around the twin. He snarled and pulled away before pushing off Sideswipe.

When Jazz's voice box began to work again, he just had to say what was running through all their heads. "FINALLY I thought ya'hd neva' figure it ou'. Ratchet! "

"It's not what it looks like." The terrified medic said.

"Sho' n' I'm a femme."

To be continued….

* * *

Review please Flames will be accepted and (depending on how it is approached) possibly ignored


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I don't own it so you can't sue me!

* * *

Last Chapter

"_It's not what it looks like." The terrified medic said. _

"_Sho' n' I'm a femme."_

* * *

Chapter two

"OUT!" Ratchet said to the troublesome twin. His suprise turned towards anger.

"I can't"

Sideswipe whimpered at the murderous glare on the medics face. He pointed to the energon chain that connected him to the bed. It had a handcuff chaining the twin's foot to the berth, and it had two paces running distance before the mech would be yanked back.

No wonder Prowl had frozen up. Not only was the situation illogical, but Sideswipe had gotten into his coded supplies. Top secret coded supplies at that, supplies that only Prowl and the higher ups, knew the codes too. The obnoxious twin had added this at the last moment but now regretted his decision.

"And where are the keys?"

"Ehehe, they're in your subspace pocket."

Ratchet groaned at the snickers following this statement"RED ALERT!"

"Sir?" the aforementioned mech asked, pushing through the crowd and into the room.

"You and Jazz take Prowl to med-bay! I have a mech to straighten out! " he snarled.

"Yes Sir!" The two mechs said smugly, mocking him. He was about to snap at them, but both caught on and picked up Prowl by his arms and dragged his stiffened body towards med-bay. And Jazz followed them laughing all the way. Only the medic and Prowl knew Jazz's little secret. Jazz knew that that it was a prank, he had clearly stated it to Ratchet, but it had meant nothing to everybody else. Oh how he loved to stir up trouble.

Back in Ratchets quarters

"EVERYBODY OUT!" the bots scrambled away in fear. No one had heard that harsh of a tone in quiet awhile. Everyone left within a minute, short of Optimus,

"I'll take this troublemaker to the brig…"

"No need Optimus I'll take care of this one myself." Ratchet snapped. Optimus raised an optic ridge and left, he did not need a dent in his armor nor did he need a dressing down. On top of that, he owed the medic quite a few, so he left him to his own devices.

The pissed off medic looked down at the Lamborghini. "I'm going on shift and you are locked to the berth until I decide to come back." Ratchet got up quickly and headed out.

Sideswiped looked on in horror as the medic left him there. Ratchet had jut sentenced him to the ultimate torture, of silence.

And just to make sure that no one would let him out, he entered in codes that no one knew. Sideswipe would be locked in and, even if he got loose he was stuck in the room. All he could think to say was."Slag, what made me do that, and why? What in the fragging pit was I thinking?"

Sideswipe spent what felt like forever in that room, trading off between cursing at himself and trying to desperately to escape. The silence was driving him nuts. He drifted off into recharge after 12 hours of pointless effort.

* * *

1 solar cycle later

Sideswipe had asleep on the berth when Ratchet finally came back, and had jumped up when he heard the door slam into the wall.

_'I had to stay over again and put Gears back together again. The stupid bot never knew when to shut his yap, and had ended up being trashed by Sunstreaker AGAIN!!'_ Ratchet ranted within his CPU. So you can imagine when walked in, that he looked at the mech with optics that could kill. "You have some explaining to do, yah' piece of slag!"

Sideswipe gulped….

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own it so you can't sue!

* * *

Last Chapter

"_You have some explaining to do, __yah' piece of slag__!" Sideswipe gulped…._

* * *

Chapter 3

Sideswipe looked up at the CMO with wide optics. The only thing running through his processors and accidentally out his mouth was "Ah slag I did it this time."

"Your fragging right you did! You incompetent slagger! Do you have any idea what I have had to put up with in Med-bay! DO YOU?! Of course you don't!! You'd revel in the attention you fool!" A couple of minutes passed, and Sideswipe was uncharacteristically quiet. Then Ratchet let an evil smirk grace his features.

"Oh and Sideswipe I'm doling out your punishment this time. Optimus allowed me to with this one. Although Prowl was looking forward to punishing you for something on this scale, since there are codes you went directly against." Silence reigned over them again. Ratchet carefully pulled out the keys to the cuffs, and unlocked them from the berth. Sideswipe got off thinking he was going to get away, but the medic took hold of the end of the chain and yanked it, causing the twin to fall flat on his face.

"Wha…?"

"You're going to follow me. And you will not struggle because this time reformatting you will be allowed, and it is too tempting of a thought!" Sideswipe stood up and carefully followed Ratchet out of the room and into the hallway. Sideswipe grew confused when they ended up in front of the Rec. room, but followed Ratchet in trying not to go too slow and end up on his aft, or too fast and end up running into the angered CMO.

When Ratchet stopped the Lamborghini finally looked up. The whole base was there! Then a sinking feeling hit him, but there was no escape. Nervousness really hit when he noticed that everyone was grinning from audile to audile. He pulled in extra air through his vents in a sort of gulp. Whatever was planned it wasn't good, and he was on the receiving end.

Ratchet sat down on a chair. Sideswipe sent a puzzled look towards him. Ratchet grabbed the larger bots arm and pulled him. He landed over the medics lap, his aft in the air. You could practically see the question marks over his head. Ratchet lifted his hand and spanked him and then he did it again and again. Sideswipe was in such a shock that it just didn't compute at first. When he did come out of it he tried to get up, but Ratchet paused long enough for Ironhide to restrain his legs and for Prowl to cuff his hands and pull them out. They were spanking him like a sparkling, that had gotten caught with his hand in the energon goody jar.

"How many more?" the CMO asked Prowl.

"One hundred and eighty nine pranks more times three". The tactician said, with a VERY uncharacteristic smile on his face Ratchet started again and Sideswipe whimpered. It wasn't form the physical pain, oh no, he had been through worse. It was the fact that everyone was laughing their afts off about it. Heck, some were even one the floor overheating because there cooling systems weren't pulling in enough air. Prime was even guffawing about it. His optics brightened with a bit of pink at the edges and his face contorted. He was dying of embarrassment. He wanted to reach out to Sunstreaker, but when he saw him laughing too. He pulled back and blocked off their bond in anger. Sunstreaker gasped and looked at his twin, frowning, and crossing his arms.

Five hundred and sixty seven spankings later Sideswipe was un-cuffed, and released. Instead of saying or doing something, he sped off to his room. The base got a kick out of it. Maybe just maybe, this would make him stop pranking the poor CMO, and all the other bots for that matter. Not that they would stop teasing him about the predicament the twin had been in though. There was no way that they would ever let that go. It was perfect blackmail.

Little did they know that the Sideswipe was already making plans of revenge…

* * *

Review if you will


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anythin'. Cuz' ya' know that if I did the show would be very different 'wink wink nudge nudge' XD

* * *

Chapter 4

He last three months were not going very well for the CMO or anyone in the base for that matter. Prowl had already had five CPU crashes, and the medic was less than pleased with the latest situations he had found himself in when he woke up. He was starting to take naps in his med-bay office. Sleep was just something he couldn't afford anymore, the cost for fixing his latest 'problems' were really stacking up. Well his problems and everyone else's to. he was having to make up for the cost's with working harder and longer as well.

The pranks had been going on steady since Sides was 'punished'. The twin had really been pushing his limits this round. Optimus had even been repainted once and that took more than just a few paint cans to fix him up properly. After that one Ratchet officially decided to hire Sunstreaker to repaint the bots. Sunstreaker had been very hesitant at first, but once he got a re-handle on his skills he was quite happy about it. Of course a sunny shiny happy Sunstreaker sort of freaked out a lot of mechs. Sideswipe hadn't said anything to his brother since the 'incident.' In fact he hadn't really spoken to anybody. And Sunstreaker had actually admitted to him that the twins unique bond had been strained of late. It was worse than when they had their bouts' of fighting. Ratchet sighed

Jazz entered the med-bay, disturbing the CMO's thoughts. "You better have a good reason to be here femme!"

"Aw common ol' bud don' start that wi' me! I was sent here by Prowler he said that you should check yourself out before you leave your quarters next time."

"Meh? What do you mean?!" Jazz just smirked and pointed. Ratchet followed the infiltrator's finger and looked down at his cod piece. He blinked at it in disbelief. It had been repainted white and lower down over his interfacing port there was a pink heart and written on it in crimson was, "look at back" Jazz hightailed it out of there at this point knowing a screaming fit was about to come. Ratchet unabashedly took off the back part of his piece and looked at it. He grew furious. Written boldly in the same color of crimson was "SPANK ME!" with "I've been bad" underneath it.

The whole base went quiet and listened to the screaming curses and clangs coming from the med bay. Many cringed at the noises while others laughed. But all paled at the message that came over their communications. "SUNSTREAKER AND SIDESWIPE BOTH OF YOU GET INTO THE MED-BAY RIGHT NOW! ANDDO NOT MAKE ME PULL RANK! AND IF SIDESWIPE DOESN'T WANT TO COME DRAG HIM IN HERE SUNSTEAKER!!" The com-links went silent.

There was a crash and a loud "NO I DON'T WANNA!" Then a clang before all went silent again. Jazz was about to snerk when he heard the clang of the metal doors opening then closing. After that the whole base broke into murmuring and talking it was agreed that no-matter what happened for the next ten hours no one would enter the med-bay. And whatever the doctor did to the red twin was well deserved in their eyes. Especially because they had all gone through a living hell since the spanking.

Still they couldn't help but wonder what had finally made Ratchet bust. Jazz happily answered their question. How could he not he loved the conflict sometimes.

* * *

REVIEW hit the go button you know you wanna'


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own transformers we should know this by now XD

* * *

Chapter 5

"Open the bond between you and you twin…NOW!" the CMO said in his not so happy voice. When Sideswipe complied, both brothers visibly relaxed. Ratchet looked down at Sideswipe with his famous glare of death. He was so pissed off that he had yet to yell, throw anything or to hit the idiot upside the head.

Sunstreaker was standing behind Ratchet with his arms crossed. He was not happy with Sideswipe in the least being shut out of their brotherly bond hurt, ALOT. And Sideswipe, well…, he was sitting on a berth in the med-bay looking everywhere but at the CMO and Sunstreaker. Ratchet sighed. He had approached twin almost every way he possibly could about his 'hobby' and nothing had worked so far. Well every gruff and angry way that is. Maybe this was the time to go about it in a different way, and get his revenge.

He carefully grabbed Sideswipes chin and turned it towards him, and, in a calm voice, "Why?...Why do you do these things? What is the point in all this madness? Do you not get that, if you are truly caught doing half the things you do, that the brig would be the last of your worries?" he askedbefore he released the twins face.

Sideswipe froze and his optics dimmed and his spark tensed and strained. Was that disappointment in his medic's voice? He wanted to cry, it hurt terribly, worse than when he and his brother were blocking each other out. That sound in Ratchet's vocals was killing him it was worse than any torture he had ever gone through. The coolant started to mist at the edge of his optics, but he held the tears back the best he could and looked up at the CMO.

Ratchet was taken aback by the look on Sideswipes face. His features drooped a bit as well. Maybe he had carried it a bit too far? Oh well that was going to change in a few seconds anyways. He looked over at Sunstreaker and he shook his head and smirked evilly.

Did Sunstreaker really think he fooled him? Both the twins were in on this one and he knew it. Sideswipe had the expertise to get in and take his armor off and replace it without him knowing but Sunstreaker was the artist. Ratchet pulled off both sides of his cod piece and handed them to Sideswipe. "You will have your brother repaint them correctly, because I know that you were both in on it." He said with a superior tone. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe startled and stared at him in awe. He had found them out?

Ratchet held to his evil little expression and trailed a hand over Sideswipe's chest after he let the codpiece go. Making the twins expressions brighten. 'Maybe he isn't so mad' the red twin thought excitedly, looking down at the medics port. Ratchet then turned around and caressed Sunstreaker's arm, making both twins shudder.

He sauntered into his private office flipping pieces off armor off, the twins staring after him in shock. They both looked at each other and sent private messages over their link. Both agreed and got up and began following the CMO, but before they could enter the door slammed and locked in their faces. They looked at in confusion They both screamed in fustration when they figured out that they had just been tricked.

Then they heard evil cackling laughter on the other side. Ratchet was so happy because one good prank really did deserve another, even if the victim was just sent on an emotional rollercoaster.

* * *

No this is not the end there is more to come

Review...please?


	6. Chapter 6

Me --"Do I have to say it?" whines  
Ratchet --"Yes"  
Me—"Fine! I don't own anything! Happy now?"  
Ratchet--Quite

Chapter 6

The twins cursed tried to get in with codes. When that failed they tried to get through, but that venture failed they were seething. They had been tricked! TRICKED!! Them the kings of pranks had been totally owned, as the humans said. Thirty minutes after their last try the twins finally left the med-bay.And stormed to their quarters. Many of the bots squeezed as close as they could against the walls to avoid the yellow twin. They shivered at the murdurous look that adorned his face. They made it to their quarters a few minutes later and punched in the code. And as soon as they entered Sunny began to rant.

"He rejected me Sides!"

"Us Sunny, He rejected us"

"Shut up afthole"

"Calm down we'll get him back."

"No we won't"

"What ?!"

"I said no we won't . W e will not do anything at all!" Sideswipe panicked

"What do you mean 'do nothing' have you lost it?!"

"We will do nothing I will be doing it." "But…"

"No buts I will do what I will, and you will stay completely out of it!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't care if he rejects you! I do!" Sunny quieted and Sides took a minute to think.

"You like him don't you?" He said softly.

Sunny paused mid-step and turned towards Sideswipe."You do I can feel it" Sunny almost exploded but then said nothing and turned away. He stalked to his recharging pad and slipped onto it silently. Sides 

slid into his bunk a while later after analyzing his brothers feelings from their unique bond. This was not going to be pretty.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers that is all

* * *

Chapter7

"Sunny"

"What?!"

"We share everything right?"

"Of course we do….Why"

"Does that mean feelings to?"

"Duh we are one in the same. No matter how much the others think that we are not."

"Oh does that mean whoever one of us chooses will be bonded to the other as well"

"I…I guess so."

"Good because Ratchet's fine." Silence reigned for a few seconds.

"Sideswipe" Sunny growled his face angrily contorting.

"No I mean it. I…I like him too. It's just that I didn't want to intrude on any relationship that you would have formed with him. I mean come on who does he call to bring me when I cause him trouble? Who did he hire to paint, HIS patients, in HIS med-bay? It surely wasn't my half."

"Yeah but who does he get the most upset about when their injured? Who does he demand to stay the longest for recovery even when other mechs leave with the exact same injury…"

"But my pranks.."

"oh please everyone knows that you prank those that you like as friends and such"

"SUNNY YOU DIDN'T!!"

"nah, but it did get out!"

"When?"

"Oh a long time ago. And after that it was obvious who was being pranked the most, and for what reason."

"Sunny"

"Wha?"

"You're a Dead mech"

"Hmm now that's backwards. I'm usually saying that."

"Never mind I'll get you later. So, what's the plan."

"Well it goes like this. You see Ratchet…" He said after sitting up re painting very familiar cod piece and skid plate."

* * *

SO SORRY but my hard drive cracked and all my files were lost I had to try and remember what came next. I have to re write everything!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ratchet: you know it's been forever since you've updated right?

Me: Don't start life has been rough

Ratchet: I know but you were so out of touch that you had to re-read your own story

Me: sighs I ain't putting up with this. I don't own god Dmn thing!!!

* * *

Chapter 8

He set his scanners on high, and checked for life signs within the vicinity of his med bay. When none were detected he walked out and quickly went to the parts supply cabinet. He automatically went to cod and skid plates and pulled out a pair that was fit to his specs.

It was in the original gray of unpainted cybertronian armor. It was ugly and dull. They clashed with his colors and drew attention to the area. He sighed there was nothing to be done about it now. Sunstreaker was now in sole possession of all the paint in the base. Meaning the medic was stuck with the unpleasent results.

Sighing he got back to putting on his discarded armor plating. He looked around and savored the moment. Everything was still quiet and nothing was pressing him for time or things to be done. He knew it would only last so long. He sat at his council debating on the latest problem in his trove of them,those slagging twins. Why? Even now they haunted his processor. His spark ached. Every time they pulled something on him it hurt worse. It would drive him into a fenzy of trying to contemplate their actions. Were they doing it to get his attention to lead him on? Or to drag him through the slag trying to get him to breakdown and just tell them.

He had been shocked when the list was sent out from Sunstreaker of Sideswipes listed 'Most Sexy Mechs,' He himself had been on the top. After that everyone began speculations and began to correlate the twins pranking with the list. It was completely obvious that he had been pranking the top ten the most then he would go down from there. Many noticed the change in Ratchets actions after that. He was more volitile and less likely to put up with everyone's slag. Ironhide had told him to just frag the hell out of the two mechs and realieve the primus slagging tension. But all the weapons specialist received from his advice was a wrench to the head.

He sighed and looked at his hands still slightly sensitized from touching . In fact his whole body was slightly heated from his earlier activities. And was still cooling down. He carefully escaped the medbay and headed for his quarters . Rest first, tommorow he would worry about his nonexistant love life and how to fix it.

* * *

Sorry death sickness and economic conserns have kept me off.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Right Ratch!

Ratchet: right oh and the name is RATCHET NOT RATCH NOT RATCH AND DEFINENTLY NOT CUDDLY WUDDLY RATCHY POO!

ME: yes sir HIDEY HO SIR!

* * *

Chapter 9

The twins pulled out their arsenal their victims would never know what hit them. Snickering they made their way to the poor chosen mech quarters. They entered a new pass code and sighed. So the mech hadn't had time to upgrade his security better for them!

They quickly fixed up the mechs quarters changed out the lighting set in the other items and skedaddled out of there as fast and as quiet as possible.

They would come back later for now they had other mechs to work on. They snickered and pulled out green paint which sides took the different shades of brown glue and feathers which Sunstreaker took off with.

Sideswipe smirked as he finished on his bot. He stepped out of the hall slipped past the cameras and met up with Sunstreaker halfway to their mechs room. They re- entered the mechs quarters, but when they entered the sight of their new quarry was not what they expected. The mech was on his berth writhing and crying out in pain. He was having a bad memory relay.

They looked at each other comfort was neither strong point but they would not let this spark suffer more than he had too so they slipped into the berth next to him and soothed him with words and gentle touches. The aforementioned mech slowly calmed down and mumbled out "So sorry…couldn't… save you." Understanding dawned upon their faces.

They slunk back out and posted the note on the mechs door and something and took off. They then slipped into the med-bay and put all Sunstreakers paint back into their old cabinets. Sunstreaker then set Ratchets old yet newly painted cod and skid plate pieces on his desk, and then slunk back to their room. They couldn't wait for morning to come.

At the same moment Red Alert woke up from his dose in the security room. He fritzed over the fact that he had fallen to recharge on the job!! This was horrible what if the Decepticons got in? Or someone was hurt on the base but couldn't be heard except for him and his cameras? Or an alert went off and he hadn't heard it? He quickly scanned and checked everything. Nothing seemed amiss so he calmed down narrowly avoiding a blown circuit.

And all was well until the next morning…."WHAT THE FRAGGING HELL HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL PAINT JOB! I LOOK HIDEOUS."

"ROOOOOAR WHOEVER DID THIS IS GONNA GET IT!"

Red Alert chose that moment to completely fritz out and fall forward hitting the security lock down button.

* * *

review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own it otherwise this would be a show not a story. XD

ME: Hmm Ratchet you think anyone is reading or am I just being ignored for not being on in a long time? Mumbles "like it was my fault"

Ratchet: Hn I don't know unless they review.

Me: Pfft I wouldn't blame then if they didn't.

Ratchet: Don't start that self pity crap!

Me: Sorry sorry

* * *

Chapter 10

The twins stretched out pulling their taught and kinked cables. They smirked listening to the commotion. No one was getting out for awhile seeing that Red Alert had hit the 'lockdown' button. Only Prowl and Optimus could undo the codes on that one. Oh and the twins to, much to the commander and second in commands dismay.

They quickly escaped their room. Almost everyone was stuck out in the halls. Most had exited when the two bots had screamed after noticing their paint job in the recroom. Of course the ark was in need of a little action so everyone came to investigate. Except for one bot that was stuck in his room probably wondering why his door didn't open and his lights didn't turn on earlier.

Prowl sighed and grabbed Inferno by the shoulder, he began leading him off to help carry his bond mate to the med bay.

In the recroom Tracks and Smokescreen were being made into a laughing stock. Tracks had been done up as a turkey. His body had been painted brown and the rest of the top of his helm was red. And pasted hanging off his wings down into the half circle that completed the look was overly large turkey feathers.

And Smokescreen was done up to look like a human monster called Frankenstein. It was quite the sight to say the least. Prime wasn't so amused; this meant that security had to be updated. AGAIN!!! That there were going to be two very upset soldiers for the next couple of days not to mention a fritzed on edge Red Alert, after a very grouchy Ratchet fixes him. Prime was tempted to just go unlock his own room then catch some more of his lost recharging cycle. But he had to stay and help unlock each and every room. Such was the problem with that slaggin button. He was going to have someone put a metal cover over it and all the other 'dangerous' buttons in the security room as well. So every time the bot fritzed this wouldn't happen!

Prowl and Inferno went passed the recroom doors carrying the offline mech. Ratchet stepped out and followed them. Cursing in his cranial unit quite loudly. The words were lost on him though, when they entered the med-bay. There on the table was his re-painted skid plate. And in the cabinet all the paints had been re-set. The bot s laid the security officer out on the berth. Prowl left to see to the unlocking of the rooms and Inferno stayed by his mate's side. He was not happy to say the least. In fact the usually level headed bot was seething. "Ratchet"

"Yes" The silently seething bot snarled out while breaking down and rebuilding firewalls while simultaneously rebooting systems.

"You are going to have to rein in and straighten out your fragging' bots, or I and a few other bots will!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hissed the medic.

"You slagging well do! Your primus fragging twins are quickly reaching a precarious peak. And they are sooo close to slaggin pushing off of it that people can taste their energon!"

"Now you look here, whoever is planning to do such things better back off!"

"Hn if you keep them in line I might convince them to lay off," Ratchet snorted and onlined the now fixed Red Alert.

"And next time I hear you speak out like a decepticon I'll report you off to prime.

"Isn't that in itself a threat?"

"No it's a promise you slagging idiot. Now off with you. Take your bonded he'll online completely within five earth minutes." The medic snarled out while clutching one of his welders. Inferno picked up his mate setting him on his feet. Letting the half in recharge half not stumble after him. Sensors slowly clicking online. By the time they had stepped out of the bay, Red Alert was Laying into Inferno about his plans against the twins.

Ratchet snarled and threw his welder into its place snarling as the two bots that needed the repaint stepped into his med-bay he pointed to two separate berths and handed them paint stripper and their original colors.

"I know for a fact that you two can definitely paint yourselves, so don't ask me to help. And whatever you do, you are not to wreck the med bay while my apprentice is in here!" The two bots nodded fast afraid of the now openly seething medic. Swoop walked in.

"You Ratchet called me swoop."

"Yes, today is your first day taking over in the med bay alone. I will not be shadowing you this time. Now, if something comes up that you cannot handle com me do not hesitate. Got that?"

"Yes Ratchet, me Swoop get it."

"Good I will see you at the end of the solar cycle." He practically charged out of the med-bay and headed towards the two trouble makers. Contain them calm them! He himself wasn't 'calm' but yes he knew a way to relieve the stress that was built up on them all. It was the same stress of battle loss and too many unknown around you that drove himself as it drove the twins to act out as it drove prowl to becoming such an icicle and Prime to hide in his rooms for hours expressing how he felt to no one, not even Ironhide. Yes the stress had to go and he was going to do what he had to, to get rid of it, consequences be damned!

He reached the recroom and walked through the freshly opened doors. He snarled and made his way to the twins quite loudly. Bots stepped out of the way, clearing a path to the troublemakers. They faced the pissed bot and backed up to a wall. The look on his face even intimidated the usually stoic Sunstreaker. Ratchet stopped a hairs breath in front of them. His face twisted into a snarl.

"You two will follow mw no questions asked. Got that?" they nodded. "You, he pointed to Sideswipe and then to Sunstreaker, will take your sorry afts to my quarters. You will not talk you will not move without my say so, now hurry!" They squeaked and revved as they took off. Ratchet stalked after them his optics darkening. As soon as he exited the recroom the chattering and speculations began.

* * *

Reviews get more chapters right Ratchet?

Hmpf whatever. Keep going! bops Miss Hiss over the head Your to fraggin slow! You need to up your writing and down your reading stupid femme!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

Me: Oh come on do I really and truly have to save it?

Omnipotent voice: Yes

Me: But I don't wanna!

Voice: You do not have a choice! Say it or be sued.

Me: *growls* I.... I don't

Voice: say it

Me: Be Quiet!!! I don't fragging own it! Happy?

Voice: Not particularly but that will do.

* * *

Chapter12

The twins were waiting at the fuming medic's door, silently wondering if they had finally pushed it just a little too far. They winced when they saw Ratchet storm down the hallway and stop in front of the door to his room. He punched in the security code bypass and the door opened. The twins gawked how did he get the code?! Only they and the top two had it or at least that's what they thought. Sideswipe opened his mouth to ask, but was quickly silenced.

"Did I tell you to talk?" The red twin squeaked. Ratchet pointed to the opened door and the twins slinked in, slightly dropping their heads, as if they were trying to avoid being slapped across the back of their helms. Ratchet stepped in and the door slid closed behind him. "Teletran, top security lock I am using my status as CMO of the ship no one comes in." He tapped in a few numbers, and scarily enough Teletran answered.

"Affirmative. Security has been reset only you can reset the code to this door at your chosen time...Finally hooked em eh, old boy." Ratchet chuckled.

"Leave us Teletran. You know that answer." The twins gawked.

"As CMO I override even prime in status, not to mention I helped program Teletran."

"Yeah, like we needed them to know that," a voice cut in.

"WHEELJACK!!!" The terrible duo yelped as they turned towards the berth, where the inventor was stretched out.

"Finally snapped on em, eh brother." The inventor chose to ignore the two hellions.

"Feh ,we knew it was going to happen. I call dibbs on the golden shiny tight aft for the moment."

"No problem I get red one with the horns."

"I ain't property." The golden yellow twin growled. But he was ignored.

"Meh? The red trickster gasped. You're your twins?"

"Um yeah. We always knew when the other was in trouble before an alert was even out if yah' didn't notice." The inventor snirked.

"Now back to what I was planning." The medic said as his eyes flashed. He stalked silently towards the golden twin.

"Now Ratchet, aren't you being a bit hasty?" The gold twin backed himself into a corner.

"Feh no, I already got things figured out. Now, get that obnoxious aft over here, you re usually ready to jump any mechs armor."

"B...bbbut Ratch I don t want to get attached so easily, beside we didn t know about Jack." The golden twin said while squashing himself as far up the wall as possible, since Ratchet had approached him.

"He he, who said anything about easy attachment. And do you really have something against him?"

"Uh no, just unexpected." While the red twin was distracted by the conversation, Wheeljack had played dirty and had snuck up behind him and had dug his fingers in-between his white torso and red upper body. The red lambo gasped and arched into his touch.

(I cut the lemon here sorry can t make everyone happy.)

The base had gotten quite the listening experience as they waited for their rooms codes to be overridden. They could care less though. Bets were being placed on how long it would take for them to spark bond, if ever. Then came the sound of someone on the other side of the base having a royal fritz out, then a loud crash.

The bots in the rec-room and in the halls rushed towards the sound. Holographs were snapped as soon as the mechs stepped into the hallway. There were two Prowls. One was sitting on the other chest poking at his face. One had energy trails shooting in-between the tips of his chevron, signaling the freezing of a processor. Knowing the SIC it was his battle processor. The other Prowl was speaking really fast thanking the Tactician for letting him out of his quarters. He then asked why he had fritzed and why he was black and white instead of grey.

Swoop then stalked over and tossed the SIC carelessly over his shoulder. "Him Prowl need quiet to reboot. You Prime make sure no one goes into med-bay unless emergency." Prime nodded seething in his armor. Now he and Jazz had to unlock every slagging room in the ARK. And he doubted that Jazz would be as efficient, now that the saboteur's mate was out. Prime shuffled over to the next door and kept on going.

And Blue was left in the middle of the hall wondering what was going on.

* * *

An update need I say more


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

i don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 12

'Three months later'

Ratchet sat in the med bay tweaking his tools, blocking out his brothers current activities. He had a few human minutes left before his shift ended and he didn't need to be distracted until that time.

He thought back on their last meeting with prime a few days after his "explosion." Prime had been unsure about letting them bond at all. He feared that if he lost one he'd lose them all. But Ratchet had done his research, and he had a cure for Primes morbid fear.

He had checked into his medical databanks and had actually found a previous case in which a set of twins had mated with a femme. Later on, due to some accident, one of the twins had died. Amazingly the other had not. It was later found that due to having another spark to stabilize the twin spark had allowed him to live. It was found that after one bonding section the femme had actually donated a sliver of her own spark energy to help the mechs spark heal. Sadly soon after the war had started and both were lost.

Now Ratchet knew that the situation wasn't exactly the same, but the fact that they were actually four instead of three gave them all a higher survival rate. He personally thought that if one of each set of twins were lost, the remaining two would be able to survive. If they bonded soon enough, because that bonding would in turn make the remaining half sparks into one hole spark. Then again with his medical training, he also though that such a shock could actually kill the remaining two.

Prime had understood though. He knew that he couldn't stop them if he or the whole army bothered to try anyways. Especially with Wheeljack's threat of the biggest boom ever hanging over their cranial units.

He checked his chronometer and saw that his litle reverie had used up the time he had, had left. he put away his tools and let First Aid take over.

He had to get to his mates to save his brother from death by interfacing exhaustion. He slunk across the hall and tapped in another of his secret codes to make shure that there would be no disturbances.

Teletran decided to display their current activities on his main viewing screen. Some poor mech went crashing into a wall as his latest 'glitch' took place again. For the past cycle he had been displaying every time anyone interfaced on the screen. Everyone thought it was the twins but really Teletran just did it for his own purposes. His thought wondered. If anyone ever found out that he had been the one to put out the twins 'hottest mech' list...

* * *

this is the last chapter T.T fun while it lasted


End file.
